This application claims priority of application Serial No. 100 45 807.6, filed Sep. 7, 2000, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for the vertical orientation of a geodetic instrument over a ground point.
b) Description of the Related Art
For surveying purposes, it is necessary that geodetic instruments, e.g., tachymeters or theodolites, are centered as accurately as possible over a ground point which can be, in particular, a geodetic fixed point. Likewise, the accessories, including reflectors or sighting targets, must also be aligned over a ground point, and a vertical orientation of the vertical axis to the plane in which the ground point is located is required for the most accurate possible surveying.
Optical plummets are frequently used to assist in vertical orientation relative to a ground point. These optical plummets generally comprise an observation device, for example, in the form of a small telescope, by which the ground point is sighted. The optical axis of the observation device is orientated in a definite manner relative to the vertical axis of the geodetic instrument or is identical to it.
Moreover, an optical mark is often coupled into the observation beam and, depending on the operating mode, must be oriented to the ground point or must characterize this ground point. In the former case, the position of the geodetic instrument over the ground point is changed until the desired correspondence is achieved. In the latter case, the ground point is determined from the position of the geodetic instrument. Based on the defined position of the target beam in relation to the geodetic instrument, the latter is located in an exactly definable position with respect to the ground point.
Optical plummets of the type mentioned above are usually built directly into the geodetic instrument. In the case of tachymeters or theodolites which are inserted in a tribrach, it is also possible for the tribrach or its mechanism for receiving the tachymeter to be connected, or the theodolite, to be centered over the ground point initially by means of separate plumb bobs, after which the plumb bob device is removed and replaced by the tachymeter or theodolite.
Under unfavorable viewing conditions, it is occasionally difficult for an instrument of the type mentioned above to be oriented accurately with respect to the ground point by means of an optical plummet. For this reason, laser plummets, as they are called, have already been suggested. By means of these laser plummets, the geodetic instrument can be oriented vertical to the target plane in which the ground point is located by using a laser beam. For this purpose, the incident light spot of the laser beam is brought into coincidence with the ground point. A sufficiently exact orientation of the geodetic instrument with respect to the ground point is achieved based on the laser beam extending in a defined manner relative to the instrument.
However, laser plummets of this kind have the problem that the laser spot which is projected in the target plane is not clearly detectable, or not sufficiently so, in very bright surroundings, e.g., in harsh daylight, because it is swamped out. It would be possible to improve the brightness of the laser spot through the use of a more powerful laser emitter and so increase perceptibility in case of great surrounding brightness; however, the use of higher-power lasers carries an increased potential for injury to the user of the geodetic instruments, in which case additional design steps would be required to prevent personal injuries caused by incorrect use.
Based on the above, it is the primary object of the invention to provide an arrangement of the type mentioned in the beginning which allows an accurate orientation of the geodetic instrument over the ground point under all visual conditions.
This object is met by an arrangement comprising an optical observation device for visual sighting of the ground point with a target beam extending in a spatially defined position in relation to the geodetic instrument, a laser device for generating a laser beam extending in a spatially defined position in relation to the instrument, and an optical in-coupling element by which the laser beam and the target beam can be coupled into a common optical target axis oriented vertically over the ground point.
An exact orientation of the geodetic instrument can be realized in a simple manner by the arrangement according to the invention even under unfavorable light conditions and viewing conditions. Thus, under poor viewing conditions, the orientation of the instrument is carried out by means of the laser beam which is coupled into the target axis. In extremely bright surroundings, on the other hand, orientation can be carried out by means of the optical observation device by coupling the target beam into the target axis without requiring a higher-power laser in this case.
Through the use of a common in-coupling element, the arrangement according to the invention can be realized at a lower cost in technology.
In an advantageous construction of the invention, the position of the optical in-coupling element within the geodetic instrument can be switched between two positions. In a first position, only the target beam is coupled into the target axis, whereas in the second position only the laser beam is coupled into the target axis.
The orientation of the geodetic instrument is accordingly carried out either by means of the optical observation device or, after the in-coupling element has been switched from one position to the other position, by means of the laser spot generated by the laser device in the target plane in which the ground point is located. In order to handle this switching in a particularly simple manner, the switching on and switching off of the laser device can be directly linked to the switching of the optical in-coupling element.
The in-coupling element is preferably a prism which has a first reflection surface for coupling the target beam into the target axis and a second reflection surface for coupling the laser beam into the target axis. To switch between the first position and the second position, the prism is arranged so as to be movable relative to the geodetic instrument. Through the use of a movable prism, a highly accurate orientation of the target beam, laser beam and target axis relative to the geodetic instrument can be achieved on the one hand and, on the other hand, handling remains simple when actuating the selectable plummets.
In another advantageous construction, the observation device and the laser device are arranged in a common sleeve with the prism disposed therebetween. The sleeve is movable axially along its longitudinal axis relative to the geodetic instrument for switching purposes. Further, it is ensured that an orientation of the sleeve relative to the geodetic instrument is guaranteed in two defined end positions of the adjustment path of the sleeve. These two end positions of the sleeve are linked with the two switching positions of the optical in-coupling element, i.e., the prism, for example, so that it is possible to choose between the laser plummet operating mode and the optical plummet operating mode by means of the axial movement of the sleeve. By arranging all of the structural components required for the orientation process in a common sleeve, this sleeve can be preassembled as a module and used in different geodetic instruments in many different ways. Moreover, the modular construction enables a particularly accurate orientation of the target beam and laser beam in relation to the target axis. Centering with respect to the geodetic instrument is then carried out by way of the bearing support of the sleeve.
In a constructional variant which is particularly advantageous in terms of design, the target beam and the laser beam are oriented in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the sleeve, whereas the target axis takes on a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the sleeve.
Further, it is possible to construct the in-coupling element as a swivelable mirror which couples the target beam or the laser beam into the target axis at a first adjustment angle and directs the other respective beam into the target axis at a second adjustment angle. The mirror can be constructed as a rotating mirror or as a folding mirror. In the latter case, the mirror deflects either the target beam or the laser beam at a first adjustment angle, while the other respective beam is interrupted. The interrupted beam is then coupled into the target axis at a second adjustment angle without deflection, while the other beam is blocked.
In another embodiment form, the in-coupling element is constructed as a stationary optical deflecting device which is oriented in a defined manner with respect to the geodetic instrument and has an optically selective coating. In a first variant, the optically selective coating transmits daylight in the visible range which impinges at a predetermined angle, whereas it reflects laser light impinging at a deviating angle. Conversely, in a second constructional variant, the optically selective coating reflects light in the visible range which impinges at an oblique incident angle, whereas it transmits laser light impinging at the same oblique incident angle.
Accordingly, it is not necessary to change the position of the in-coupling element; rather, the latter is fixedly positioned so that mechanical wear is prevented and a permanently high accuracy of the orientation of the beam paths relative to the geodetic instrument is ensured. Switching between the visual optical plummet operating mode and the laser plummet operating mode is then carried out only by means of switching the laser device on and off. Further, the laser spot which is projected in the target plane can also be visually observed in this embodiment form by means of the optical observation device.
When the orientation of the geodetic instrument is carried out using the laser device, the laser beam which is coupled into the target axis or the projected light spot serves as a mark which is to be brought to coincidence with the ground point. In this case, a special orientation mark, for example, a reticle or crosshair, can be dispensed with, so that the construction of the instrument can be simplified in a corresponding manner.
Since the target axis is vertically oriented, the target beam should be oriented orthogonal to the target axis in another construction which is advantageous with respect to ergonomics; this substantially facilitates visual sighting of the ground point.
On the other hand, the laser beam can also be vertically oriented like the target axis starting from the laser source and can accordingly be coupled directly into the target axis without the need for a change of direction. However, it is also possible to couple the laser beam as well as the target beam into the target axis at the optical in-coupling element proceeding from an orthogonal direction.
The laser source can be arranged on the same side of the geodetic instrument on which the component groups of the optical observation device are also located. The laser source can be arranged below or above these component groups, allowing the designer to find an optimal instrument construction.
It is also possible that the laser beam which is orthogonal to the target axis encloses an angle not equal to 0xc2x0 with the target beam which is also orthogonal to the target axis considered in the direction of the target axis.
The invention will be described more fully in the following with reference to three embodiment examples shown in the drawing